Cartons with gravity-feed dispensing features are known. A gravity-feed dispensing feature is typically located at a low point on the carton so that containers held within the carton advance toward the dispenser opening under the action of gravity. Gravity-feed dispensing features typically rely on friction between the dispenser opening and the containers held within the carton to retain the containers and prevent them from inadvertently exiting the carton under the force of gravity. Conventional gravity-feed dispensers, however, may not be robust enough to retain certain heavy containers. Movement of the carton or shifting of the containers within the carton may also cause containers to overcome the retaining force of the dispenser and inadvertently exit the carton.